Un problema mayor
by Angel blakk
Summary: Cuando Elsa congelo Arendell congelo algo mas... debajo de ellos. Mi llegada a Bajoterra


Un problema mayor

En el reino de Elsa Arendelle

Todos eran tan felices desde ese día ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel incidente Cristoff quien había alcanzado el premio del mejor vendedor de hielo en el país y estaba importándolo a otros países y el castillo se convirtió en la plaza del hielo y un gran centro turístico Olaf nunca cambio y cumplió su sueño de verano ahora era la mascota del reino e imagen de la ropa de invierno más famosa del continente y que abarcaba al mundo Hans ni hablar después de visitar el reino y ser llevado de nuevo a su reino fue despojado y ahora trabaja como criado en su propio castillo y Elsa intenta buscar amor. El pasado de Elsa era muy cruel con nacer con la posibilidad de crear viento muy poderosa desde que nació, a los 3 años pudo crear su primera chispa de hielo desde entonces su poder fue aumentando hasta que a los 7 años paso lo del incidente de su hermana de 5 años encerrada y con un profundo dolor hasta que cumplió 18 años con secretos, virtudes y un profundo dolor reprimido tubo que hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer fingir y ocultar lo que sentía ver a su hermana le causo una alegría inmensa no podía creer que la volvía a tener al lado pero a la vez sintió miedo la ultima vez que la vio fue desde ese día al que le tubo miedo la quería pero el pasado la atormentaba así que prefirió alejarse de ella, cuando su hermana le dijo lo de su boda ademas de pensar que se iba a casar y apenas lo conocía fue que después de no haberse visto en años y ser su primer día juntas se casaría quería pasar tiempo con ella cuando se entero de que le congelo el corazón sintió que esa frase ''lo que hay en ti no dejes ver buena chica tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazón'' la frase que la atormento ahora tenia razón, ahora su hermana murió por su culpa recordó su pasado, vio el presente y temió su futuro lo demás fue al fin una gota de alegría

En bajoterra

Algo no estaba bien desde hace 3 meses bajoterra se ha estado congelando y por eso muchos han tenido problemas pero por alguna razón cierta pelirroja era casi inmune al frió ella tenia un secreto que desde niña ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían y mucho menos su hermano ni la banda nadie... era un secreto muy grande para contarlo eran poderes, magia inexplicable pero tenia la capacidad de crear hielo, congelar todo lo relacionado con eso era muy raro era como si estuviera echo de el todo rebaso el limite cuando Burpy se enfermo... demasiado frio para una babosa infierno si esto sigue así las babosas elemento fuego se extinguirán pero a nadie se le ocurría nada era casi mágico ese congelamiento Eli simplemente no se pudo imaginar una vida sin Burpy y Trixie temía que algo mágico, precioso, bello, poderoso, raro y especial haría que su poder saliera a la luz pero lo que Trixie no sabia era que su amor por cierto chico ojiazul también saldría de su interior y que también descubriría que no era la única en sentirlo

En algún lugar de la superficie

Estaba por cumplir 15 años pero en esta vida había aprendido que era el dolor... su nombre era Laura apenas estaba en 9 grado tenia 2 mejores amigas con la que pasaba muy buenos ratos pero ni ellas sabían su secreto mas grande ni nadie debía enterarse de su pasado ni de lo oscuro de su presente ni de lo que descubrió cuando apenas tenia 11 años cuando se dio cuenta de que podía crear pocas ráfagas de viento ni que a los 13 y medio creo su primera chispa de hielo ni que su poder crecía cada vez mas rápido lo que cada vez era mas difícil de ocultar no solo por eso sino por su personalidad rara, alocada, original, infantil, misteriosa y atrevida y para mas piedra su vida le ayudaba le hacían matoneo en el jardín de infantes... ella podía encontrar una buena aventura con solo salir a recreo no quería volver a su pasado pues no tenia grandes recuerdos y que o pasado quedo atrás y ya seria bastante raro quedarse pensando en el pasado con una vida como la de ella y eso hacia no tenia tiempo para cosas sin importancia ni aburrida ya que su vida estaba llena de sorpresas algunas buenas y... algunas malas este año le toco el discurso en su colegio y seria un muy buen día para ella

En uno de las cavernas del clan sombra

Xx: Este congelamiento esta afectando demasiado a bajoterra ¿cuando sera la hora

Xx: Muy pronto muy pronto

En Arendelle

Anna: Segura que quieres ir a Canadá a hacer negocios para que importen a este país

Elsa: Si estoy segura sera un gran beneficio hermana

Anna: pero estaré sola

Elsa: ¿Y Cristoff?

Cristoff: ¿Que pasa?

Anna: ¡Crstoff volviste! no solo que mi hermana ira a Canadá por una semana así que quedaremos solos

Cristoff: Pues podríamos ir de vacaciones a Inglaterra

Anna: Gracias, gracias gracias! bueno tengo que empacar ¿¡estoy tan emocionada!?

Cristoff: Oye! tranquilízate iré a empacar también se que nos divertiremos

Anna: Elsa te extrañare

Elsa: Yo igual te quiero pásala bien

Anna: Gracias

Después de 2 horas

Elsa: ahhhhh llegamos que bien se siente estar en Canadá

Elsa caminaba cuando de repente su coche paro y el conductor salio a avisar:

Conductor: ya no podemos seguir por es bosque y la gasolina se acabo que si me espera o va por ese camino casas es mas largo pero por hay llega

Elsa: Estos carros... son mejor los caballos ok adiós

PDV de Elsa

Caminaba por el camino que el conductor me dejo. Era un camino de casas blancas antiguas pero muy bonitas estaba desolada y algo desarregladas apareció un pájaro Canadiense con el que me distraje era hermoso. De repente sentí faltaba el suelo y un grito me acompaño pero al fin y acabo no era tan alto subiría fácilmente con mis poderes pero no parecía una alcantarilla era mas metálica, como un camino me dio curiosidad y termine avanzando en ese pasillo tan misterioso cuando llegue al final voltee y vi un signo muy raro parecía una estrella pero también una ese la toque y se abrió una compuerta hasta divisarse una silla y como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al mato y me senté en ella, vi unos botones raros, los presione, cerré los ojos pero no paso nada una broma ¿enrecio? me tranquilice y de repente bajo por suerte era igual que mi hermana adoraba la velocidad y disfrute de un muy buen paseo termino pero aun estaba en el aire abrí los ojos y me encontré con un mundo hermoso bajo tierra pero algo congelado esto no es el metro susurre luego aterrice y vi algo mucho mas sorprendente pequeñas criaturas parecidas a las babosas pero mucho mas lindas casi todas eran de diferentes diseños me gusto mas una con un diseño completamente azul y un ojo morado (obvio) y le dijo

Elsa: Awwww que tierna eres ven con migo te llamare Crystal

La babosa asintió con gusto le gustaba el nombre así que siguieron su camino de pronto 2 chicos gemelos aparecieron de pronto en una especie de animales-autos que le llamaron mucho la atención creo que gritaron sus nombres Lok y Loud que la desviaron camino y camino sin rumbo hasta que vi un bosque oscuro, mire a Crystal parecía asustado tratando de advertirme que no entrara hay pero entre y lo que vi fueron signos verdes extraños luego extrañas criaturas negras con verde empezaron a rodearme me sentí asustada y Crystal trato de esconderse luego uno de ellos me miro de frente y me dijo en un idioma diferente (no es el idioma del clan sombra mas adelante lo explicare)

Xx: Al fin llego la primera ¿eres Elsa verdad?

Elsa: Si pero como fui que los entendí y como me conocen?

Xx: Eres la mayor y ahh tranquila pronto lo sabrás

Me llevaron a un cuarto me encerraron y se fueron

En la guarida

PDV de Trixie

Era hora de ir a visitar a mis padres pero dejar a la banda era difícil pero bueno todo saldría bien ¿verdad? me fui después de despedirme de Eli hacia la caverna Torbellino (que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió) luego me di cuenta que el camino seguro estaba bloqueado y me tocaba ir por la caverna chispas quemadas era muy peligroso pero como me consideraba una chica valiente me atreví a entrar pero cuando lo hice lo peligroso no fue la caverna si no que Twist estaba hay así que trate de pasar desprevenida iba a la casa de mis padres no estaba para pleitos de pronto salio una manada de babosas ziper que me asustaron twist me vio y lo primero que logro hacer fue apuntarme con su arma y decirme

Twist: Trixie, Trxie, Trixie pero que ingenua eres quédate quieta y no te disparare

Yo no sabia que hacer así que accedí a quedarme quieta no tenia otra opción y el me dijo

Twist: Ay Trixie y no te voy a disparar me eres útil para algo

Trixie: Para que

Twit: Me pregunto cuanto pagara Eli por tu rescate

Trixie: Noooo tu no seras capas de eso

Twist: Soy capas de cualquier cosa por completar mi venganza chicos tráiganla

Me capturaron y me llevaron en una mecabestia pero no dejaría que todo se acabara aquí entonces intente escapar por desgracia un guardia se dio cuenta y le aviso al tonto de Twist ¡¿como me pareció lindo cuando lo conocí?! (huy Ka) me empezaron a perseguir pero solo me quedaba un camino que precisamente era el del clan sombra no tuve otra opción que entrar con mucho temor pero sin otra opción saldría rápidamente pero uno de ellos me detuvo y trajo a su líder que dijo algo en un raro lenguaje que no era de ellos pero que por alguna extraña razón entendía

Xx: Trixie Sting siempre supimos de tu condición y quien eres en verdad

Trix: ¿que condición? ¡¿de que me hablan!?

Xx: De tu secreto de tu poder responderemos tus preguntas cuando llegue la ultima

Trix: ¿la ultima?

De pronto llego una chica rubia con ojos un tono azul piel blanca y un vestido que se me hizo familiar yo cree uno mas corto y un poco mas detallado rojo lo raro es que fue con mis poderes

Xx: Hola soy Elsa tu eres Trixie ¿Verdad?

Trixie: Asi es ¿Como llegaste?

Elsa: Yo vengo de allá arriba caí por accidente y soy la reina de un reino llamado Arendell

Trixie: ¿Donde conseguiste ese vestido?

Elsa: Yo... no puedo decírtelo ¿porque te trajeron?

Trixie: Yo... tampoco puedo decírtelo

PDV mio

Era el día del discurso espere para esto mucho tiempo llego la hora de que se den cuenta de quien soy al vestirme noooo mi vestido se daño eso solo significa no eso es muy peligros ohhh no tengo otra opción crear ropa con mis poderes no era normal se supone que eran sobre el frió aun así todavía lo hacia pero solo cuando lo necesitaba solo lo he echo 3 veces exitosos me llamo una amiga y me dijo:

Xx: Hola Laura ¿ya estas lista?

Yo: Hola Ale yo si por supuesto ¿vas a ir

Ale: Claro que iré no me perdería por nada tu discurso ¿has hablado con Elena?

Yo: No la verdad no pero creo que ira bueno adiós

Ale: Adiós

El discurso era por el cumpleaños del colegio esas celebraciones en las que el colegio hace se todo menos fiesta lo cual tenia un lado+ y un lado- el bueno era que no habrían libros, cuadernos, lapices, dictados y sobre todo tareas y el malo un día lleno de ruido, niños corriendo, una marcha y un mega super potente sol que te anda recordando que tienes calor si ya lo se tengo una muy particular forma de pensar pero y eso que bueno salí de mi casa tratando de memorizar el discurso cuando un hermoso auto paso por mi lado, paro y salio esa chica que me odiaba y me dijo

Xx: Espero que hoy hagas el ridículo frente a todos eso me haría tan feliz

llevaba otros chicos y chicas en su auto que se empezaron a reír pero yo hable

Yo: Oye para empezar yo nunca te he echo nada ahora déjame en paz ¿si? hoy no quiero hablar contigo

Xx: Ja! me tienes miedo vamonos chicos esto no vale la pena

Seguí mi camino por mas vengativa que suene una de las razones por las quería que me fuera bien era demostrarle a esa chica que no es mas que yo por tener mas y ser popular llegue y mi profesora favorita me saludo ella me ayudo con mis problemas todavía no habían llegado muchas personas de pronto llego ese chico que a los 15 te vuelve loca entre en pánico y le dije que iría al baño dure poco tiempo antes de que me dijeran que tenia que salir que prepararme ya que todos estaban listos y tuve la suerte de encontrar a mis amigas antes de subir hablamos de todo hasta que pronunciaron lo que esperaba -y ahora una estudiante va a decir lo que piensa de esta institución- yo pase feliz al frente y dije

El colegio es un reto amigos, notas, trabajos maestros lo que hace que tratemos de dejarlo pero que seria la vida sin todo eso de pequeños aprendimos a hablar y a caminar y tenemos que aprender no solo matemáticas, biología y eso sino también amistad, amabilidad y hasta amor desde primaria empezamos a entender mas por el colegio y hemos vivido aventuras por eso valoro todo porque se que ademas de todo esto es aventura y fantasía

Todos empezaron a aplaudir siempre tuve talento para esto de pronto ella se levanto

Xx: Jajajajaja fantasía que rayos te pasa por la cabeza oye sabia que erar rara pero no tanto

Yo: Yo... esa es la verdad

Xx: Mira este mundo se divide por 2 grupos las guapas y populares como yo y las raritas y tontas como tu y tus amigas

Yo: ¡Con mis amigas no te metas!

Xx: Acéptalo nunca nadie te va a aceptar y nunca cumplirás tu sueño porque solo eres una friki rara

Yo: ¡Basta!

De pronto ya no supe controlarme y nooo congele toda la sala todos se quedaron mirándome y yo me sentía cada vez peor mis amigas se me acercaron y me dijeron

Ale: Laura...

Yo: Chicas no, no es lo que parece

Ele: A si pues dime que fue tienes poderes y nunca nos contaste que nunca confiaste en nosotros nuestra amistad se termino lo siento

Yo: Pero si somos amigas desde el primer año de secundaria no se puede terminar por este secreto si desde el año que nos conocimos lo se y trate de ocultarlo por el bien de todos de donde crees que saque tantas cosas como crees que soporte tanto frió todo este tiempo siempre intente contenerlo pero como les dije si quieren terminar esta amistad solo háganlo les dije que aunque me doliera respetaría sus decisiones

Ale: Lo siento pero no nos volveremos a ver

Salí corriendo de ese lugar llorando pero o que vi hizo que estallara en llanto vi a mi familia llamando para mi sorpresa entraron agentes de todas partes era el grupo de apoyo ASP anti super poderes antes ni sabia porque lo habían creado hasta ese día en el que me atraparían para ''sacarle provecho a mis poderes salí de ese lugar como pude y corrí mas rápido de lo normal fui por una calle desolada y por lo distraída y lo borrosa de mi mirada por las lagrimas caí por una alcantarilla levante la mirada y vi algo raro era metalizada iluminada y limpia camine por un pasillo con una especie de s de la cual se abrió una puerta y divise una silla en la que me senté ya no había nada que perder lo hice y presione los botones por un segundo me sentí aliviada luego bajo con una velocidad indescriptible termino y vi algo que mejo mas impresionada de lo que me quede cuando descubrí la silla un mundo subterráneo hermoso con una especie de criaturas mágicas que pasaron por mi lado, una me pareció particular era azul oscuro y claro con antenas amarillas la cogí y le dije

Yo: Hola ven conmigo te llamare Chip

Pareció que le gusto me fui caminando con Chip y vi un lugar sombrío y oscuro me acerque pero sentí miedo ya que Chip se vio asustada aun así entre y extrañas criaturas negras se me acercaron y me dijeron en un lenguaje extraño

Xx: Laura ya era hora de que llegaras

Yo: Que son que quieren

ni se como lo entendí ni como lo hable

Xx: Lo sabrás pronto traigan a las demás

Trageron a dos chicas una con un cabello rojizo que parecía tener mi misma edad y otra rubia que parecía tene años mas

Fin de pdv

* * *

**Hola como andan por allí llevo planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo y vienen mas fanfics pregunta cual fue la ultima canción que escucharon yo**

**te olvidare 3 mcs**

**Vuelve c-kan **

**son bueeeenisimas lamento no seguir pero es muy complejo y no puedo escribir un fanfic de 12.000 palabras cuando mi récord es 1.000 no hablo mas chao chao**


End file.
